Hetalia Truth or Dare aru!
by Daughter-of-RoChu
Summary: A truth or dare fanfic hosted by 6 girls aru! Filled with Humor, Romance, Drama, Lovechildren, and so much more aru! I suck at summaries aru. Please send in your truths and your dares aru! Dare any of the Hetalia cast and the Hosts aru! I hope you will enjoy this fanfic aru! And, again, I suck at summaries aru!
1. Decriptions

**Hetalia Truth or Dare!**

**Hello everyone aru! I am Pocky-chan, the RoChu lovechild aru! I am doing a Hetalia Truth or Dare fanfiction aru! Me and 5 other friends will be hosting this fanfic, so please send in your dares aru! Some of the characters might seem a bit OOC aru. This is my first time doing a Truth or Dare fic, so sorry if this is bad aru. Please no negative reviews aru. There are certain nations that will be paired together and will stay together aru. Also, this will take awhile because, 1) I am a terrible writer aru. And 2) School is about to start aru. Please send in your truths and your dares and LETS GET THIS FIC STARTED ARU!**

**Some pairings that will be together – **

RoChu (Russia x China)

AsaKiku (England x Japan)

GerIta (Germany x N. Italy)

**Hosts and description – **

Pocky-chan(me) – Daughter of RoChu. Looks like China except with green eyes. Acts more like Russia than China. Cousin to Lucky-chan.

Lucky-chan – Daughter of AsaKiku. Looks like Japan. Acts more like Iggy than Japan. Cousin to Pocky-chan.

Heta-chan - Daughter of GerIta. Looks similar to her uncle Romano except she wears glasses and her hair goes to her chin. Acts like Italy but when mad is like Germany.

Twisted-chan – Has shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. Acts like a combination of characters from Homestuck and Hetalia.(**All of us actually do, but I don't know who she acts like more**.)

Golden-chan - Has reddish brown hair that goes a little bit past her shoulders and brown eyes. Also acts like a combo of characters from Homestuck and Hetalia.

Lizzy-chan – Has blonde(now dyed black) hair that goes to her shoulder blades and blue eyes. Again, acts like a combo of characters from Homestuck and Hetalia.

**Note – All of us are derps and have dirty minds aru. This shall be rated M because of the truths and dares, France, Romano, and most of all, us Hosts aru. We are also all girls aru. We are using our DA names rather than our real names aru.**

**Again, PLEASE SEND IN DARES ARU! Oh! And, - You will all become one with daughter RoChu, da aru? Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolaru. **


	2. Intro

***Hetalia Cast appears***  
England: WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE WE?!

Japan: Carm down Engrand-san.

Italy: Ve! Germany, I'm-a scared!

*Six girls walk in. The first girl looks like a female version of China except with pale skin and green eyes. She is wearing a traditional Chinese jacket just like China's. She is also wearing black tights, boots similar to Russia's, and a scarf with the Russian flag on it. The second girl looks like a female version of Japan. She is wearing a kimono, a green hooded cape similar to England's hooded cape he owned when he was young, and black flats. The third girl looks similar to Romano with chin length hair and glasses. She is wearing a black tank top and shorts. She is also wearing boots similar to Italy's and has an iron cross like Germany's around her neck. The fourth girl has shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a shirt that looks like Dirk Strider's, jeans, and converse. The fifth girl has reddish brown hair that goes a little bit past her shoulders and brown eyes. She is wearing a Doctor Who shirt, shorts, and sneakers. The sixth girl has black hair that goes to her shoulder blades and blue eyes. She is wearing a Supernatural shirt, a skirt, and converse.*

America: Yo, who are you dudes?

Prussia: Yeah, und vhy are ve here?

First Girl: Hello, I am Pocky-chan and welcome to this game of Truth or Dare aru!

Second girl: Herro. I am Lucky-chan. It is a preasure to meet you.

Third girl: Ve, I'm-a Heta-chan!

Fourth girl: Hey, I'm Twisted-chan.

Fifth girl: Hello, I'm Golden-chan.

Sixth girl: Nice to meet you, I'm Lizzy-chan.

*Pocky-chan, Lucky-chan, and Heta-chan look over at China, Russia, Japan, England, Italy, and Germany*

Pocky, Lucky, and Heta-chan: mama, papa(aru)!

*Pocky-chan runs over to Russia and China, Lucky-chan runs over to Japan and England, and Heta-chan runs over to Italy and Germany.*

Everyone(except the hosts and the 6 that 3 hosts ran to): WHAT?!

Russia: Oh, did we for to tell you guys we have daughter da?

Everyone(except the hosts and 6 with children): YOU HAVE DAUGHTERS?!

China: Yes, we have daughters aru. Pocky-chan is mine and Russia's daughter aru.

Japan: Rucky-chan(Lucky-chan) is mine and Engrand-san's daughter.

Italy: And Heta-chan is-a mine and Germany's daughter!

Hetalia cast: *The rest of the Hetalia cast is too shocked to say anything* O.O

Pocky-chan: Let's continue this in the next chapter aru! Anyway, please send in your truths and dares for the Hetalia cast and the hosts aru!

Hosts: Bye everyone(aru)!


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hello everyone aru! It's me, Pocky-chan aru! Sorry this isn't a chapter, but I needed to say something aru. From now on, I will only be accepting truths and dares by PM aru. I will, however, still use the two reviews that had truths and dares because I have already typed half of the chapter aru. I am also changing the way the chapters are typed and the new chapter has already started the way it will be typed aru. Next chapter is going to be very interesting aru! So please send in your truths and dares aru! Bye!**

**- Pocky-chan**


	4. We got dares aru!

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It took FOREVER to type since my laptop doesn't have Microsoft Office and I have to use the main computer which my brother is on CONSTANTLY except for when he is at Football practice. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

"Hello everyone, we are back with 'Hetalia Truth or Dare aru!' and we have truths and dares aru!" said Pocky-chan.

"We have truths and dares?" asked Lucky-chan.

"Why yes we do aru! And here they are aru! They are from **a human girl** aru."

**Dares:**

**Pocky - burn all of France's dirty magazines (I just know he has some. I'm sure of it.).**

**France - be a goat.**

**Japan - survive 10 minutes alone with a rabid fangirl.**

**Canada - tell the world you love Pocky! Say you love her, dammit!**

**Truths:**

**China - what do you think Russia would do with a death note? XD**

**Russia - what's the goriest way you can think of to kill someone?**

**Romano - ... do you have a brother-complex? O.O**

**Prussia - do you love Hungary?**

**Hungary - do you love Prussia?**

"Looks like Pocky-chan gets to burn something." said Twisted-chan.

"WOO-HOO!" exclaimed Pocky-chan. *Pocky-chan grabs the magazines and a lighter.*

"NOOOOOO!" France yelled.

*Pocky-chan sets the magazines on fire and watches them burn* "They're burned aru! ^^." said Pocky-chan.

"WHY?!" France exclaimed.

"Oh shut up France." said Golden-chan.

"Yeah, because now you have to be a goat!" said Lizzy-chan *Lucky-chan uses her magic to change France into a goat.*

France, "Baaaaa." *The rest of the Hetalia cast either laughs and/or smiles*

"Sorry uncle Kiku, but I have to do this aru." Said Pocky-chan. *Shoves Japan into closet with rabid fangirl.*

"Okay. –Ahem- I love Pocky-chan! / There." Canada said. *Pocky-chan smiles*

China, "… I don't want to talk about what would happen aru."

Russia, "Well, *Explains* **(I don't feel like typing all of that. lD) **Everyone except Pocky-chan: O.O" Pocky-chan: ^^

"Werr, it's been 10 minutes. Time to let father out." said Lucky-chan. *Japan comes out of closet.*

"lol. Japan just came out of the closet aru.** (Get it? XD)" ***Lucky smacks Pocky-chan.*"Owww."

"Uncle Roma?" said Heta-chan.

Romano, "… Maybe…."

Prussia, "Uh, no comment."

Hungary, "As a friend, yes. As a lover, no."

"Ve~. Time for the next-a dares from some **RandomFan01**!" said Heta-chan.

**Dares-**

**1) Sealand, give Liechtenstein oral.**

**2) Sweden, give Finland a blow job.**

**3) S. Korea, grope Belarus.**

**4) Prussia, smash Austria's piano.**

**5) Switzerland, no using guns for the next 3 chapters.**

**6) Pocky-chan, make out with Lucky-chan.**

**Truths-**

**1) Pocky-chan, why do you wear a scarf?**

**2) Norway, who do you love?**

**3) Germany, Italy, Russia, China, England, and Japan, how were Pocky-chan, Lucky-chan, and Heta-chan born, since you guys are males and not females.**

"Okay, first off. Switzerland, give me your guns. You can't use them for 3 chapters." said Twisted-chan. *Gives guns.*

Sealand, "Wait, I have to do what now?! o/o." Liechtenstein: /

"Just go in there and lick the lips between her hips." said Golden-chan. *Pushes the two into room A.* Sealand and Liechtenstein: O/O

Lizzy-chan, "GOLDEN-CHAN!"

Golden-chan, "What?"

Finland, "EHHH?!"

"You two. Into that room." said Heta-chan. *Shoves the two into room B.*

"Okay , go grope Belarus." said Twisted-chan.

"And Prussia, go smash Austria's piano." said Lizzy-chan.

**{Inside room A}**

"Ah! S-sealand~. Ngh." moaned Liechtenstein.

"Call me Peter." said Sealand.

"W-well you can call me L-lily**(I think that's how you spell it.)**. Oh!" said Liechtenstein.

"Okay." replied Sealand as he continued to lap at her folds. His tongue then dived into her hot core sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. Liechtenstein's moans filled the room as he played with her clit. **(Okay! Let's get back to the story, AWAY from the sexual content! Back to the dares!)**

**{Back to the main room}**

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"COME BACK HERE AND DIE!" yelled Belarus and Austria while chasing S. Korea and Prussia.

"Okay, so what's the next dare aru?" asked Pocky-chan.

"Well, you and Lucky-chan have to make-out for three minutes." replied Twisted-chan.

"WHAT(aru)?!" yelled the cousins. The whole Hetalia cast is in shock along with the two hosts while the other four just laugh.

"F-fine(aru). /" said the two hosts. The two then lock lips while being held in each other's arms. Each second, the kiss getting more intense.

~~~~~~~~ Three min. later ~~~~~~~~

"Uhh, you guys can stop kissing now." said Golden-chan. The two girls broke apart panting.

"W-well then." said Lucky-chan.

"-ahem- Well, let's get on to the truths aru." said Pocky-chan.** (you already read them, so I won't put them here again.)**

"Hey, why DO you where that scarf Pocky-chan?" asked Heta-chan.

"Well, you see aru. The skin on my neck is REALLY sensitive aru…(Goes on to explain why she wears the scarf.) Lucky-chan slips her hand under Pocky-chan's scarf.

"… So my neck is basically my erogenous zone aru. So it is very sensiti-HA!" said Pocky-chan.

"Ohh~." moaned Pocky-chan.

"Hory shit. She was terring the truth." said Lucky-chan. Lucky-chan removes her hand from Pocky-chan's neck.

"…Denmark.." replied Norway.

Denmark, "I KNEW IT!"

"Yeah, how WERE they born?" asked Twisted, Golden, Lizzy, and the rest of the Hetalia cast.

"Well(Werr), apparently male nations can get pregnant(aru)." replied the nations being questioned, along with the hosts that are their children, except for Pocky-chan, who was just standing there blushing like mad.

Turkey asked, "Well, since you guys don't have womanly parts, did they come out of your-"

"NO!" yelled China, Japan, and Italy, "they were C-Sectioned(aru)."

"Oh."

"Werr that's arr of the truths and dares for today! Prease send in your truths and dares for the Hetalia cast and the hosts!" said Lucky-chan.

"Bye guys!" said all the host except Pocky-chan, who was STILL just standing there and blushing.


End file.
